Why
by Whizzler
Summary: Cloud strife is an avrage high school kid but during a trip with his dad he makes an enamy who swares revenge on him Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

"damn it" cloud thought to himself " why did this have to happen to me" he said as he repeatedly pounded his fist against the cold wet ground

FLASH BACK

_Cloud awoke to his alarm clock's ringing and he gently smiled for today he would get to see his girlfriend, friends and his little sister for the first time in a whole week. he reached over and switched his alarm clock off and then got up to take a shower and brush his teeth after that he got dressed into a pair of baggy black jeans and a t-shirt then went down stairs to say good bye to his mom and his sister "good morning cloud" his mother said motioning for him to sit on the couch oboist of her. just as he was about to sit his sister flung her arms around his leg "CLOUD!" she yelled "I missed you" she said looking up at her big brother " I missed you too" he said as he pried her arms of his leg and picked her up " ya Cloud" his mom said "you should stay home and spend some time with us" "no I if I do then i might fail for missing so much" Cloud said looking back at his mother "okay well you better go than" cloud nodded , put his sister down than ran out to head to school. cloud hoped on his motorcycle fenrir and road of to school_

_once he arrived his girlfriend aeris immediately flung her arms around his neck cloud grinned as this happened aeris looked up at him "I missed you" she said "me too" cloud whispered._

_the bell rang signaling that it was time for the gang to head to class_

_"yo, cloud" zack said walking over and ruffling clouds hair. cloud pushed his and away and in an annoyed tone replied "hey" after everyone in clouds group of friends (zack, vincent, barret, yuffie, tifa and cid) said there hellos the teacher arrived and told everyone to hurry and settle down_

_cloud took his seat next to aeris and pulled out his pencil and and an art pad "okay everyone pick a partner and do a portrait of them" Cloud and aeris were partners zack and barret, yuffie and tifa, and vincent and cid were the partners. clouds portrait of aeris was perfect every little detail was there same with aeris' portrait of cloud_

_"there" zack said showing barret the portarit "u foo' dat looks nuttin' like me" "sure it dose" no it looks like a donkeys butt" barret said zack flicked paint at him zack and barret continued they're paint war "cid will you sit still for at least 10 seconds" vincent said in his emotinless tone "sorry vampie but i really got to go" " well...hold it" vincent replied to him "i can't" cid said then ran out of the room and down the hall to find the nearest rest room meanwhile yuffie and tifa were too bussy talking about what they bought during the weekend to even notice that class had started_

_"will cloud strife report to the office immediately"_

_aeris looked at cloud and cloud shrugged then turned to walk to the office "cloud we had just been notified that your mother is in the hospital" the principle said to cloud "you are to go there immediately" "okay" cloud said grabbing his bags and rushing out of the school he hoped on Fenrir and road of to the hospital_

_cloud checked in and ran to his mothers room "cloud" she said "mom are you alright? what happened?" he said "is skyelar alright?" he asked "im fine cloud but skyelor" she said her voice trailing of for a second " i was sitting there reading my book when i heard skyelor scream i ran up stairs to see a guy wearing all black sanding at the door to your room holding a long sword i yelled to him get away from her he turned to face me the last thin i remember is him slashing that sword at me" his mother said remembering each detail " what did he look like" cloud said leaning closer to his mother "i can't remember much except that he had silver hair" i knew it" cloud said his mother looked at him " sephiroth"_

_sephiroth was a kid about clouds age that cloud met on the trip with his dad. he seemed really nice and quickly cloud and him became the best of friends but one day when cloud went to cloud and his meeting place sephiroth began calling him a traitor and other names before cloud and his father left he swore revenge on cloud. cloud never knew why sephiroth wanted revenge on him all he knew was that he wanted it bad "i'm heading home" cloud said to his mother as he ran out the door._

_once he arrived home he walked up the stair too his bedroom cloud opened the door to see the walls, bed and door all splattered with the bright red of his sisters blood and her laying peacefully onto as if nothing had happened._

_heeheehee_

_well that's the end of this chapter Please R&R_

_Disclaimer: i do not own final fantasy vii or any of the characters i am simply borowing them for my story_


	2. Chapter 2

yay chapie 2

cloud opened the door to see the walls, bed and door all splattered with the bright red of his sisters blood and her laying peacefully onto as if nothing had happened.

_"skylor" cloud said fear running through him as he ran to her side. "skylor" he said again gently shakeing his sisster no respond cloud began to check her vital sighns she was alive but just barely "Danm it" cloud thought to himself cloud reched for his cellphone lying on his dresser when he noticed a folded piece of paper cloud opend it_

_" cloud meet me at the water tower in 3 days at 8:00 PM or next time they __will__ dye"_

_"SEPHIROTH" cloud siad the venom in his voice was bitter and filled with hate cloud grabbed hi phone and dailed 911 once they arived back at the hospital cloud decided to ask his mother some more questions about what had happend " i don't get it though why was skylor back at the house?" his mother asked " im not sure" cloud replyed "but im gonna find out" cloud whisperd cloud was about to head home and go to bed but then relized there would be no way he could sleep there knowing that it was his sisters blood that coverd the walls and bed so cloud fliped open his cell and dialed his grilfriends number "hello" aeris asked her voice grogy "hey" cloud replied " oh cloud what happend? is every one all righ? why are you calling this late ANSWER ME!!!" she yelled into the reasulting in cloud having to hold the phone away from his ear "i would if you would let me" he sounded rather annoyed "sorry" aeris said in the most innocent voice possible "can i stay at your house for the night?" he asked "sure.. but why?" "i'll tell you when i get there okay?" "yep"_

_about 15 min later cloud arrived at aeris' house _

_knok,knok_

_"who's there?" aeris asked_

_"me" cloud answered_

_"and just who is me?" she asked again_

_"cloud...now com'on aeri let me in" cloud pleaded_

_"not until you say the magic words" she was now begining to annoy him_

_"...pretty...please?...i don't know what you mean pleas just let me in" cloud said really annoyed now_

_"tell me how much you love me" she said as if it were the most ovios thing to figue out_

_cloud sighd "...i love you with all my heart and couldn't live without you...okay?"_

_"awwwwww okay you can come in" she said opening the door_

_"..." cloud was speachless his eyes widend at her. she was wearing an almost seathrough translousent pink night gown that whent down to just above her knees. her hair was down and parts of it coverd her shoulders_

_"Cloud?...Cloud!?" she asked waving a hand infront of his face_

_"whoa...what?!" he said causing aeris to giggle as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up to her room. cloud sat down on her bed beside aeris._

_"okay so what happend?"_

_"it's a long story" cloud murmured_

_"i have time" she said_

_"well when i whent on the trip with my dad i met this really cool kid. his name was sephiroth anyways one day he asked me to meet him som place and the next day i met him there and he started calling me a traitor and trying to kill me so my dad told me to come home early. and that he would stay a bit longer. well sephiroth came here broke into my house and tryed to kill my mom and skylor"_

_"... cloud im... im so sorry" she began as she rested her head on his shoulder_

_"now if i don't meet im out by the water tower in 3 days he will kill them both"_

_"...cloud" she said again as a tear rolled down her cheek_

_"don't worry aeris it will be okay" he said whiping her tears away_

_she nodded and kissed him_

_"...just..please promise me you'll be careful... please" she looked up into his eyes_

_cloud slowly nodded "...i...i promise" the he leand down and kissed her back and the the two fell asleep_

_beep beep beep_

_"ugh" cloud groand and reached over to put his arm around aeris but there was none there_

_"huh?" Cloud asked sitting up_

_"morning sleepy head" aeris who was standing at the door said _

_"what time is it?" cloud asked looking up into her bautiful emerald eyes_

_"12:00... u looked so peaceful so i thought i should let u sleep" she said smiling _

_"okay dose ur mom care that we are hear all day?" cloud asked looking a littel concerned_

_"ya but she had to leave town for a couple of days she said u could stay as long as u want"_

_"ok" he said standing up, walking over to her then gentely kissing her on the lips_

_"hmmmm" aeris moned then pulled away "wanna get somthing to eat?"_

_"no i feel sick if i eat when i first wake up...but u can" he said motioning to her_

_"no i already ate" she said with a giggle then kissed him cloud licked at her lips to make her part them then slid his toungh into her mouth to play with hers_

_"mmmmm" aeris moned as cloud pushed her onto her bed carful not to break the kiss_

_then they parted with cloud sitting on her waist he becane to undo the buttons of her shirt_

_"no cloud... not today" she said pushing him off of her "fine" cloud said pouting_

_"awww come her..." she said holding her arms open_

_cloud crawled across the bed to her and she wraped her arms loosly around his shoulders_

_"u need to relax a bit i mean ur mom and skylor will be fine...i promise... so relax and prepare for meeting sephiroth tomorow okay" she said pushing him away to look into his eyes "ya... want to go see a movie? "cloud asked grinning "mmmmmm...i guess but are u really in the proper mood to watch a movie...i mean with the hole sephiroth thing and all" "ya'' cloud said "well what should we see then" aeris asked sliding her hands back around his neck "somthing scary" cloud said smileing at the though of aeris clung to him with her head snuggled against his chest "okay how about...Dead Silence?" she asked looking through a list of new movies she had writen down "sure...come on" cloud replied pulling at aeris' hand and grabbing his motorcycle keys and the too of them walked out the door._

_sorry ppl i know its really short but i came to a wrighters block and i decided i better hurry and post this chapter so here it is _

_Please R&R_


End file.
